Shattered Earthes: Rise of Legends of the Multiverse
by sondowth
Summary: Barry Allen, The Flash; Oliver Queen, Green Arrow; Lucy Heartfilia, Light of Fairy Tail; Mikoto Misaka, Railgun; Ruby Rose; Magical Girls. The multiverse is being destroyed by an a dark and unknown force. Heros must join forces before all of reality is lost. "It has gone worse than wrong, the ultimate darkness is rising." *minor spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

**The Unknown Crisis: Legends Collide**

 **A/N: This is going to my first attempt at making a crossover. The crossover is going to be between the Earth-1 Arrowverse shows, Fairy Tail, A Certain Scientfic Railgun, and RWBY. The crossover is caused by a crisis kind of like the Magical Girl crisis crossover,** _ **Shattered Skies,**_ **that BHS is currently doing but not. The timelines for where the story begins for each series is:**

 **for Flash and Arrow- Barry and Iris's second wedding**

 **for Legends of Tomorrow- somewhere in time**

 **for Fairy Tail- at the start of the final battle** **between** **Natsu and Zeref**

 **for RWBY- sometime after Team RNJR reaches Haven Academy**

 **for Railgun- sometime after the World Rejector shows up**

 **Anyways as always I do not own any of these series.**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _ **Ace of Tokiwadai Crashes In Central City**_

John Diggle had just wedded Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen as well as Oliver Queen and Felicty Smoak when the five of them heard some of boom and turned towards the sound to see something hit the ground hard enough to cause a slight cratar.

"I wonder what hit ground. Barry can y-" Oliver stops and turns to see that Barry is no longer with them. "And he used my trick. How rude."

"Yeah, It's totally not rude when you do it, Ollie," Felicty says in sarcasm. Oliver wisely decides not to respond to that.

Barry then shouts, "You guys may want to see this!"

Everyone runs over to Barry is at and looks down to see a japanese girl who looks about 15 with shoulder-length light brown hair with a hair clip with two white flowers on it and wearing what looks a ruined school uniform but not to any school they know of.

"Iris, tell Cisco and Caitlin that I'm bringing in an injured girl who fell out of the sky and it's not Supergirl. I'll meet you guys back at STAR Labs." Barry then runs off with golden-orange lightning trailing him after gathering up the girl.

Iris after finishing her call to Cisco and Caitlin says to the rest of the group present, "I don't know about you guys, I feel like that girl is the start of something big heading our way."

"I agreed," Oliver says in agreement.

 _Insert music from the title sequence for Justice League: Crisis On Two Earthes_

At STAR Labs, Barry Allen is waiting somewhat impatiently to hear about the condition of the girl while Oliver, Iris, Felicty, and John Diggle walk in.

"Anything?" Oliver asks.

Barry was about to speak when Caitlin Snow walks in and talks about the strangeness of injuries and that the only serious injury was a small frature in her left radius ( _A/n: a bone found in one's forearm and wrist)_.

"But that's not the most inresting thing about her; it's her brain," finishes Caitlin in her interactive lecture mode.

"What's so interesting about that?" Asks police Detective Joe West as he walks in with Wally West, Ray Palmer, and Sara Lance.

"Felcity fill us in on what happen," Add Wally.

"The girl's brain has been heavily altered-" Caitlin didn't get finish when the door that leads to where girl was currently resting blasted by the girl who currently wearing a STAR Labs t-shirt that went down to her knees and wearing a cast on her fractured wrist. What surprised everyone was the lightning that is sparking from her. She begins asking questions in Japanese. Oliver then responds with a question his in the same languese asking her if she can speak in English and to stop sparking to which she nodded and stopped sparking.

"Who are you?" the girl asks. The entire group give her their name and superhero codename.

"What your name?" Cisco asks.

"My name is Mikoto Misaka, the third ranked level-5 esper of Academy City and most powerful Electromaster. My Esper power is reason why my brain scans look like that. Where am I anyways, and how do you get back to Academy City?" Responds Mikoto.

"You're in Central City, and there is no Academy City on _this_ Earth. You're on the wrong Earth," Barry says soleemly.

"WHAT?!" Mikoto shrieks horrify when what Barry says sinks in.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: This crossover story will start off slowly. RnR and don't forget to vote on my latest poll. Fairy Tail and RWBY will show in future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikoto: Sondowth does not own any of these series only the storyline.**

 **Lucy: Almost time for me to come into the picture. Opps! I wasn't suppose to say that.**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog: No one cares.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXxxX**

 _You're on the wrong Earth._

 _WHAT?!_

 **Chapter 2: Attack of the Black Wizard**

Mikoto

"What do you mean I'm on the wrong Earth?" Said Mikoto.

"Because my phone's reception just went dead when I walked by you which only happens around people from other Earthes. Plus I've gotten a vibe from my powers showing me a city that had existed on your Earth," explains Cisco Ramon.

"What do you mean 'had existed' Mr. Ramon?" asks Mikoto with fear creeping into her voice.

"I'm so sorry, Mikoto, the city _and_ the Earth you're from has just been destroyed by a weird red man with crab claws instead of hands."

With that statement Mikoto blindly runs out of the cortex, runs into the pipeline where she stops. Mikoto drops to her knees screams out no and her power starts dancing uncontrollably around her. Meanwhile Cisco feels someone who just gained her powers from when they vibed for first time unintentionally allowing each other to see the other.

-ROL-

 **Meanwhile on Earth-39/Earthland**

Lucy Heartfilia stands by the door with a blue talking flying cat named Happy as they watch helplessly as Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster fight the Black Wizard Zeref. The fight was going very badly for the two Fairy Tail wizards since Zeref killed the founder of Fairy Tail and his past lover, Mavis Vermillion, and took her magic, the Fairy Heart, as his own; turning his black hair white and gaining white magical wings. He killed Mavis right in front of the four when she tried to get Zeref to stop. Natsu went Dragon Force as well as going into Fire Dragon King Mode while Gray went full-blown Demon Slayer. Lucy used her Star-Dress: Leo Form, and the three attack Zeref at first gaining the upper hand before it became extremely one-sided battle. It was obivous that Zeref was playing with them until Lucy changed her Star-dress to her Aquarius form and somehow managed to permantly scar the right side of Zeref's face and partially cripple his right arm only for him to permantly cripple Lucy's connection to the Spirit World destroying her keys in the process. Zeref did this by destroying the Spirit World which was thought to be impossible. Not even Lucy's celestial whip worked when he did that. The wizards stopped fighting when Acnologia punched Zeref away right when he about to kill Gray. Erza, Wendy, and Jellal walked in through the hole in the wall Acnologia made when he went after Zeref. Wendy ran to Gray's side and started healing him.

"Acnologia. I thought you were wanting to destroy the world, so what brought this on?" Asked Zeref in surprise.

"I've never wanted to destroy the world; I want to rid the world of the dragon taint and rule it. Besides DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" Said the black dragon shouting the last bit. Wendy starts healing Natsu.

"I'm sure you'll enlighten us," deadpans Zeref as a strange storm starts forming over the ocean.

"When you destroyed the Celestial Realm, you've destablized our small part of the Multiverse, so PREPARE TO DIE, ZEREF!" Says Acnologia finishing his statement with a dragon's roar while Wendy moves on to Lucy and starts healing her.

Erza requips to her pink Amurdura Fairy and charges in with a battle scream, Jellal by her suddenly smirks and says, "After making a deal with certain someone to help them, This battle ends now. Good-bye."

Zeref activates his new powers he got from the deal and erases Erza and Jellal from existance. Then he punches in Acnologia's direction, sending unknown energy at dragon slayer and one-shots him. Acnologia throws fire and lightning at Natsu and says, "Natsu! Catch!" before dying. The energy that killed Acnologia continues until it hits Lucy and Wendy. At the same time a Speed Force infused ball lightning bolt strikes Lucy. Lucy and Wendy start screaming in pain while things start happening to them. Lucy starts vibrating with an occasional lightning bolt flickering across her skin while Wendy starts seeing other Earthes in the multiverse until she sees a man in a red suit with gold lightning bolt designs on it from Earth-1 before he runs out in a red blur with golden orange lightning trailing behind him. Wendy comes back to herself to Natsu finish eating the flames and lightning that Acnologia gave him. Outside a worldwide world-destroying storm that was caused by the destruction of Celestial World had formed on both Earthland and Edolas. Edolas was destroyed instantly due to there being no magic present.

"ZEREF! YOU"RE GOING DOWN! Change mode: LINGHTNING FLAME DRAGON KING!" Shouts Natsu while also activating his Dragon Force once again causing red scales to appear and his eyes turn gold and charges Zeref.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Return of the Cliffhangers.

Before y'all start complaining about Natsu's final fight against Zeref not going like it did in the manga, please read this.

Due to the deal Zeref made with the currently unnamed enity, it cause that fight to go a great bit differently.

Also I destroyed the Spirit World is because Lucy's celestial magic is Zeref's new weakness due to powers Zeref gained from the deal. So when Zeref found that out, he went and removed that problem from the equation. Don't worry, Lucy will gain some new powers and magic. You're welcome to guess what new powers and magic are.

Read and review without lighting things aflame please.

'til next time

Sondow


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: While we wait for the final results of the poll to come in about Natsu's fate, We're going to visit a few other Earthes spiecficly the five Star Earthes plus two others. The Star Earthes are the Earthes that make up the cornerstones of the Magical Girl genre in anime. At least according BHS' fanfic** **Shattered Skies: The Morning Lights** **which is a mega crisis crossover between five Magical Girl anime: Sailor Moon (mainly the 90's anime with a little manga/Crystal mixed in), Pretty Cure megaseries, Card Captor Sakura, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. It's very good read, and I actually got the inspiration to write this story from reading BHS' story. Here's a little key for which Earth is which:**

 **Earth-4 = Vertex 1 = Sailor Moon**

 **Earth-5 = Vertex 2 = Card Captor Sakura**

 **Earth-6 = Vertex 3 = Pretty Cure**

 **Earth-7 = Vertex 4 = Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

 **Earth-8 = Vertex 5 = Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

 **Madoka's Earth will not be involved nor affect unless the multiverse collaspes due Goddess Madoka (which she regained to help kick Chaos and Joker's asses) protecting her Earth and universe from the rest of the multiverse. I don't think I'll include the DCEU, DCAU, or DCAMU. I'll now tell who the big bad is for this story.**

 **It was the dog from Silent Hill 3.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Just kidding.**

 **[Dodges gunfire, arrows, heat vison, beam attacks, elemental attacks, magical attacks, a Starlight Breaker, several sharp objects, and tomatoes.]**

 **The big bad is going to be someone you wouldn't expect, so y'all are going to have wait until the big reveal.**

 **[Creates shield using a miraical light to block some more attacks]**

 **.**

 **Anyways, spiecal thanks to BHS for letting me use some stuff from** **Shattered Skies** **.**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters and fictional locations belong to there creators. Shattered Skies belongs to BHS. I only own the story I created.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile on Earth-6/Vertex 3 (All-Stars mode)

At the Heart Tree

Tsubomi Hanasaki and her friends are waiting at the Heart Tree where Potpurri, Itsuki's white and orange fairy, sensed somthing strange and dark appoarching, so they use the infinity box to transport themselves there. They wait long as a dark violet portal opened and out came a purple-skined giant with a gold glove on his left hand. The glove had six gems embedded in it.

"So this is the famed Heart Tree which means you four must be the Heartcatch Precure. Prepare to die so I can woe death to my side as my wife," says the giant.

"Ew! Who would want to marry Death? Don't answer that," says a grossed out Erika.

"We won't die, and we will not lose," retorts Tsubomi.

"Yeah! We will send you back to the darkness which you came!" Shouts Tsubomi's best friend, Erika Kurumi, causing two precure to sneeze while they're looking for their friend, Hikari, so they can have takoyaki together.

"Erika, that's the a phrase for a different team, but she's right. We won't let you go any further," says the oldest of the group Yuri.

"I would like to see you try!" roars the giant.

"Everyone, transform!" Shout Tsubomi. The fairies give the girls they bonded to their precure seed.

"PRECURE! OPEN MY HEART!" The four girls shout and transform into Percure.

"The flower that blooms throughout the land: Cure Blossom," says the pink-haired cure who is Tsubomi.

"The flower that sways in ocean breeze: Cure Marine," says the sky blue-haired cure who is Erika.

"The flower that shines under the sunlight: Cure Sunshine," says the gold-hair cure who is Itsuki.

"The flower that glistens under the moon: Cure Moonlight," says the lavender-haired cure who is Yuri.

"HEARTCATCH PRECURE!" The girls finished together.

"I am Thanos, the mad titan, and your doom!" The giant introduces himself. The Precure and Thanos attack each other.

_RoL_

Earth-5/Vertex 2

Sakura fought hard, but in the end Darkseid overwhelmed them and finished them off before any help can arrive. Darkseid then has some of his forces to begin terraforming while he and the rest of Darkseid's forces move onto Earth-4/Vertex 1. The Earth of the Sailor Senshi.

-RoL-

Back on Earth-6/Vertex 3 (All-Stars mode)

the park from FwPCMH

Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro, and Hikari Kujo are at an isolated section of the park enjoy eating takoyaki with their fairy friends, Mepple, Mipple, Pollun, and Lullun. Pollun stops and says something that chills everyone there to the bone.

"Something bad is coming. It's worse than the Dark Zone, Black Hole, and Chaos combined!" Says the freaked out upset fairy.

The girls were about to ask Pollun about it when a girl with purple hair and was wearing a glowing purple ankle-lenght slip crash between them. The girl then says somthing onmious with diffculty.

"...Heart Tree fallen...Thanos is here...Need more Precure...World's doomed," says the girl before falling unconscious. Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, and the fairies looked each other then Mipple speaks up.

"It's one of the Heartcatch Precure, Cure Moonlight-Mipo!" Exclaims Mipple recogizing who it is.

"We need to gather up all of the Precure-Mepo. This threat is too big for one team alone-Mepo," says Mepple.

"Okay. Honoka, call Saki's team," says Nagisa.

"Got it."

"Hikari, you call Love's team," Nagisa tells Hikari.

"Hai."

"I'll call Nozomi's team. Tell them to spread the word to the other teams and have them meet us at the place where we fought Black Hole. I do hope that this Thanos guy isn't working for Chaos. After all, we barely manage to beat that concept and Joker," Says Nagisa.

-RoL-

In an unknown location

"Chaos failed to wipe out reality when I prevented Joker's awareness from being absorb by Pierrot, so that Joker could Chaos erase everything! Since my servants Chaos and Joker failed, I'm going to erase reality myself. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

TBC

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/n: Man, the magical girls can't seem to catch a break. Yes, the Chaos mentioned here is the same one from BHS' Shattered Skies. No I will not be bringing in the Avengers despite Thanos being here.**

 **We now have our first glimspe of the Big Bad whomever it is.**

 **Please check out the poll on my profile to vote on Natsu Dragneel's fate. The poll ends September 3, 2018.**

 **.**

 **Spiecal Thanks to BHS for allowing to use stuff from Shattered Skies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I had received a question that I'd to answer here. I'm only posting my answer and an explanation if I think it's needed.**

 **Guest: No, I will not be doing anything with One Piece because I haven't read the manga or seen the anime, and I'm not really interested in One Piece anyways. I'm also not doing anything from Naruto, Bleach, High School DxD, or Star Wars. I'm not sure about the Fate series. I might bring in other fanfics.**

 **I'll have spin-off sequels dealing with the aftermath one of them being Lucy's Speedforce powers and Wendy's new powers and the learning curve that comes with them.**

 **Now time for more Magical Girl Madness with rubies and emeralds.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series used in this story. Any fanfiction used in this one are used with their writers' permission.**

 **Warning: May cause mental BSOD! ;)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Earth-13*

Six girls are walking home from school. The girl with reddish hair with a hairclip to the right is walking in pain dispite trying to hide it. She was in pain due to a godly curse she got from rescueing her best friend, Togo who has long dark hair, and taking over the burden of the sky gods.

"So, Yuna, what's bother-," the girl dressed in red tried to ask the girl with reddish hair only to be interrupted by everyones phone going off with the Emergency Alert followed a huge hole being blown into the wall and sky. The artsy looking Junkai appears after as the monsterous Vertices and Stardusts start spilling in through the hole as an anthroporphic hedgehog stands by the hole with its arms crossed across its chest. The hedgehog is black with silver stripes, wearing shoes and gloves with silver bracelets, and its eyes are green while where the the eyes would be white are red. Its name is Mephiles.

The girls all activate the Hero's App and transform. The girls attack and destroy the Stardusts and Vertices only for them to regenerate and show back up a few minutes later. Mephiles then teleports to where Togo is at, catches her offguard, and kills her then teleports to where the rest of the girls are at and kills the youngest in front of all of them.

"ITSUKI!" Shouts her older sister, who is dressed in yellow, Fu in anguish.

"Who are you?!" Karin, the girl in red, asks savagely.

"I! AM! MEPHILES!" Shouts the hedgehog like a big ham before continueing a normal but very intimating voice. "The Rainbow Fabric has ordered the multiverses' destruction. The ones with powers first!" He finishes his statement off by punching all through the most powerful girl in the group causing the remaining three girls to stare in shock.

'He killed Sonoko with one punch. We're done for." Fu thought as she lost will to fight and lost her transformation. Mephiles walked over to her as she looked up at him with dead eyes. Mephiles then raises his hand and seemingly blasts her to death. Mephiles fights Karin though calling it a fight was overkill. Karin used her Mankai to try to even the odds only for Mephiles to teleport right in frontof her. She looks at him in horror as he takes her phone and crushes it causing her to lose transformation and break both of her legs when she crashed to ground below. Mephiles was about to finish Karin off when Yuna breaks out of her BSOD, jumps into the air, and rears back her right fist.

"YUUSHA PUNCH!" Yuna punches Mephiles out of the air, and rapidly punches him before he could regain his barings. She was about to use the punch again when the cursed markings on chest and stomach caused her to collapse in intense pain.

"This curse hurts more in my hero form," Yuna gasps in severe pain. Mephiles stands up with only a slight bruise from Yuna's first punch which then quickly heals. Mephiles walks up to Yuna as she pants in pain and fear as she watches the monster approach.

"You managed to bruise me, so I'll give a quick and merciful death," Mephiles says with a slight mock respect as prepares to kills her, "Good-bye _Hero!_ "

" **FIRE DEMON DESTRUCTION FIST!"** Shouts a femine voice as a blonde, barefooted, brown-eyed teenage girl wearing some sort of seductive two-piece swimwear not found at school as she punches Mephiles with a fist covered red-violet flames in the side of the head.

"Who dares interrupt me?" asks an angry Mephiles.

"I had to go to Edolas to rescue my friends, then I had to help fight a dragon mech-suit, and then just I was about to go back to my Earthland I got sent here instead by a plothole. I am majorly pissed off right now, and since I saw you about to kill that defenceless girl, you just volunteered yourself to be my new punching bag!" Growls the blonde girl as she cracks knuckles before casually tossing over her shoulder, "You two stay back while I'll handle him."

Mephiles blasts the teen with his powers at full power right she just finished speaking, and sends her flying into a treelike structure. He starts walking over to Yuna who is now trying to stand up only to get kicked in the face by the girl he just shot down.

"That tickled," the blonde says sarcasticly to the shock of everyone.

Yuna and Karin, who just woke up, suddenly blushed when they looked the other girl who is now topless.

"Um, miss?" asks Yuna.

"What?"

"Can you put on a shirt?"

"What?" The teen looks down, and grabs the absolutly not conviently placed bandage wrap that was not put there for the sole purpose of covering the girls breasts, at all.

"Well that was a first. I hope it doesn't happen again," the teen says nonchalantly and causeing the two remaining members of the Hero's Club to sweatdrop.

"I hope you're ready! Cause you're faceing Lucy of the Fairy Tail Guild! I am a Fire Demon Slayer! Now, Prepare to die, Mephiles the demon hedgehog!" Lucy charges Mephiles with fiery fist.

"You first!" Mephiles does the same thing with a fist covered with demonic power. They collide in midair and cause shockwave after shockwave after each hit.

 _TBC_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/n: Don't worry two of the cliffhangers will be resolved next chapter. For those of you whom follow Lucy the Fire Demon Slayer, here's the demon slayer herself as promised. I'll fill in on how she got there in the first when I reach the end of the Edolas arc.**

 ***Earth-13 is Earth Cisco/Vibe and Gypsie briefly went to when they fought each other in season 3 of Flash. I personally would say that that Earth gave off a huge Mustafar vibe with it being a lava world and all.**

 **A/N: An era has ended folks. Stan Lee has passed on to the Next Great Adventure. We won't be getting anymore cameos from the creator of many of Marvel's great superheros.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:** **Sorry about taking so long to update any of my stories, but I got laid off so I had to go look for a new job. My muse also took a vacation, and I got to visit my sister after being seperated for four years. Anyways enough about me, this chapter we'll be returning to Earthes that have been visited and some new ones. I've recently read an interesting DC crossover that brings in the Dark Multiverse so don't be suprised if the Batman Who Laughs shows up. The Thanos that showed earlier was from there.**

 **In other news, a certain red reaper will be showing up with Silver Eyes, soon.**

 **The Nanoha of 2814 that shows up in this story is from a pararell timeline to Shadow Crystal Mage's.**

 **Ellie Lily 'Riddle' Potter belongs to Carnivorous Muffin.**

 **Everything except the storyline and possible OCs do not belong to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Earth-13_

After an intense fistfight between Lucy and Mephiles, Mephiles launches Lucy into the increasingly sulfurous air, teleports above her and sends her crashing down making a shallow crater. Yuna and Karin, whom found a 1-Up Mushroom, in their Hero forms run up to Lucy.

"Are you alright?" asks a worried Yuna.

"Ugh...What is that guy? He doesn't feel natural, like from someplace inherently wrong," Lucy groans out in pain. She is feeling the second worst pain in her life. "My wounds aren't feeling like they should. Not even Zeref's magic or my demonic father could do that, and they pack a doozy of a wallop."

Yuna and Karin gasped out in horror at Lucy's statement while Mephiles prepares to destroy them with a huge ball of darken and twisted Chaos energy.

"I am Mephiles. I killed my verison of Shadow, the so-called Ultimate Lifeform, and ate his power. Prepare to return the darkness where all roads lead!" Boasts Mephiles.

Before he could do so a bright orange light shined breifly then Mephiles was sent flying into what was left of the wall. In his place a girl dress orange and white flower theme clothing with orange hair in twintails and an orange cape held by a heart pin moving in a flying kick. She lands in front of them with a martial arts pose and says, "A flower that bathes in the sunlight: Cure Sunshine!" Hope begins to flower once more in the three girls.

Mephiles got up and charges Cure Sunshine, and they started fighting. While that was going on, Lucy stumbles over to where Karin is at and raises her hand and says, **"STAR HEALING!"** causing a golden star to envieloped Karin, healing her and repairing her transformation device. Lucy suddenly coughed up blood and fell to her knees after using her godlike Star Magic.*

"Lucy, are you okay?" Asks Yuki in concern for her new friend.

"No, but I will *cough* be. This *cough* always happens when I use *cough* my Star Magic. I'll heal. Go help Cure Sunshine. I'll catch up," replies Lucy.

Before any of the three girls could go help Sunshine, she crash landed in front of them and got back up with some bruising. Mephiles pulls out green gem that is glowing with untold power.

" **Chaos World Destroyer Wave!"** Shouts Mephiles as he slam dunks the gem into ground causing a huge slow moving wave to spread from the point impact in all directions including down towards the core. The four girls looked on in fear and anger as the wave approached. All seem lost for the girls when magic vortex sucked them in and dropped inside a mostly strange verison of Hogwarts. One of the only few inhabitants, teen girl, lowers her right arm and says, "reality is breaking down way too fast that I can't balance it with this immense darkness on the rise from the shadows of Chaos return to its natural place."

The newly arrived girls look up and Lucy asks, " Who the hell are you?"

"I am Ellie Lily Potter, the Mistress of death," the girl responds, "call me Lily."

"What's going on, and what is this place?" Asks Sunshine.

"This place is my version the Lighthouse that Fantine used during the Morning Lights Incident," replies Lily, "I've always found her somewhat closed-minded in not considering getting reinforcements from Earthes outside the Magical Girl Star Formation."

Lily shakes her head as a slight headache forms and continues on, "The problem is that when Smile Precure's Joker was defeat and Chaos fled, it fled to the Dark Mutiverse, a place where your fears, regrets, and nightmares live, and merge with the bat-god Barbatos who tried destroy a different multiverse before being stopped by its heros wielding 10th Metal. After Barbatos was defeated, he merged with a being known as the Anti-moniter and creating a monster of unimanigable power that should never have existed. A Chaos-moniter.

Lily turns and looks out a window viewscreen and says, "Magical Girls will not be enough this time. We're going to need more heros."

In the screen shows a young teen with aburn hair in Green Lantern outfit that looks like a Japanese schoolgirl uniform and a Green visor mask covering her eyes. Her name is Green Lantern-chan.

-TBC-

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/n: I orinanally planned this chapter to be a good bit longer, but my muse went out as well as my new job being full-time, and before I knew it a couple monthes has passed. I'll try to be more promt with the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, the monsterous big bad has been named, and Act1 will be ending soon.**


End file.
